Nursing Back To Health
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Kristoff is in the hospital because he got into a minor motorcycle accident. His nurse Hans is taking care of him and thinks that the blonde male is very attractive. Kristoff waves off his advances and wants to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. One night the blonde gets a wet dream but wakes to unexpected surprise. How will he react? What will he do?


Nursing Back To Health

 **Not my best work but it could be worse. Here goes nothing**

* * *

Kristoff is your average 22 year old and loves driving on his motorcycle. He loves the air blowing in his face and through his face. Speeding down the street as fast as possible. The blonde has had his cherry red Suzuki motorcycle since he was 16 years old and his adoptive Mom was furious with his Dad for buying in her own words the death trap on wheels for him. The bear of a teenager couldn't wait to ride the bike but didn't know how to ride it properly.

His grandfather Pabbie knew a friend that owes him a favor and got him riding lessons free of charge. Kristoff went to those lesson everyday like a good student and practice whenever he could. When he got his diploma from graduating, the blonde hopped on his motorcycle and rode over towards his best friend Anna's house to show off. Just like him, the strawberry blonde girl is an adrenaline junkie and lives her life to the fullest though she can go overboard with it.

Unbeknownst to the shorter girl, the taller blonde has had a crush on her since the 7th grade. He never told her because he didn't want to mess up their friendship. Kristoff watch Anna turn down every offer from every guy and occasional girl for a date. He didn't expect her to accept a date from Elsa Arendelle a.k.a the Ice Queen. It crushed his heart but being the good friend that he is, Kristoff helped her get ready for date and give her dating advice no matter despite the pain that he was feeling.

The blonde hopped on his bike that night and drove off in no particular direction and it really didn't matter at the time. He just drove until he ran out of gas on an empty street. Kristoff pushed his bike home in the pouring rain by the time he got home, he was completely drenched. The blonde lay in bed for the rest of the night and the good part of the next day until his door was kicked in by a certain strawberry blonde.

She found out about what he did and yelled at him for being stupid and reckless. He didn't hear a word she said but nodded like he did. The dynamics of their friendship slowly began to change and they spent less time together than they used until Anna couldn't take it anymore. She missed spending time with her best friend and Kristoff missed her as well. From that day, the blonde sucked up that he would never have the strawberry blonde girl the way that he wants but will settle for her friendship.

He and Elsa slowly hang out together with Anna and it was a weird at first but the lighter blonde was a very shy person back then. She slowly open to Kristoff and found that they share a love of ice and making things out of ice. They bonded over it and over the years, they have become very good friends. The trio have become the three musketeers and spend their whole high career together. They have had a great experience together and kept in contact since they graduated from school.

Kristoff has been working at his grandfather's ice delivery in town while Elsa is in college majoring in business to take over her father's company. Anna is in college too and majoring in Creative Writing to become a writer. The blonde went for a ride on his motorcycle one night and it unexpectedly started raining before he knew it was getting worse by the second. The road had gotten slippery and the bike slipped from up under him, crashing into a nearby a telephone pole.

He did a shoulder roll into a nearby bush that soften the crash somewhat before passing out. Kristoff woke up the next day in the hospital in a hospital with his shirt off. His chest was covered in bandages, his right hand in a cast and a slight headache but other than that he was fine. _How did I end up here?_ The blonde rubs his temple to ease the pain in his day when the door of his room opens then closes.

He looks to see that it was guy around his age with auburn hair, well kept sideburns, amazing green and a perfect toothpaste commercial smile. The guy is dressed in a green scrubs uniform and a clipboard in his hand.

"I see that our patient is finally awake" the guy said smiling.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're in a hospital and were in a minor motorcycle accident. Your motorcycle slipped off the road and hit a telephone pole but you're lucky. My name is Hans Westerguard by the way. You managed to get just a broken arm, a small bump on your head, and minor bruising to your chest area" Hans said staring at Kristoff's chest intensely.

"Is my bike okay? How badly damaged is it?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"It's going have to be repaired but it's not too bad, I think. You should rest, Kristoff" Hans said placing his hand on Kristoff's chest.

Kristoff was feeling very uncomfortable with Hans touching his chest like he was. Hans was touching him all over his chest and his stomach. The blonde has strong arms from having to lift pretty heavy ice sculptures and blocks of ice. It keeps him rather fit but he doesn't like people touching like this especially some guy that he doesn't even know. Kristoff smacks the auburn haired nurse's hand away but he just smiles. The door of room opens and two familiar face rushes to their friend's side.

"Kristoff! Oh my god, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Anna asked shooting off question in rapid speed.

"Feisty Pants, calm down. I'm fine" Kristoff said trying to calm his best friend down.

"How can I calm down?! You're in a hospital!" Anna yelled worriedly.

"Anna, you need to keep your voice down. You're in hospital" Elsa reprimanded.

"Sorry" Anna said lowering her voice.

"Are you friends of Mr. Bjorgman?" Hans asked curious.

"Yeah, who are you?" Anna asked curious.

"I'm Hans Westerguard and I'm Mr. Bjorgman's nurse for the rest of his stay" Hans said smiling.

"I never seen a male nurse before except for on TV' Anna said smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we're a rare breed. I have other patients to check up on but I'll come back to check up on you again" Hans said winking at Kristoff before leaving.

"He seems… nice" Elsa said blinking.

"That's a nice way to say that he's creepy as fuck" Kristoff deadpanned.

"He seems to like you, Kristoff" Anna said wigging her eyebrows.

"I don't roll that way and even if I did, he wouldn't be my type" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"If you did roll that way, what would your type?" Anna asked pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Can we not have this hypothetical conversation?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"Why not? We talked about worse things" Anna said shrugging.

"Because no offence but it's just too weird to talk about"

"None taken. I'll drop for now but just don't drop the soap around your male nurse" Anna said winking at me.

"Oh god Anna, shut up" Kristoff said throwing his pillow at her.

The pillow hit Anna dead center in the face causing her to fall back in the chair. Kristoff and Elsa looked at ach other for a moment before laughing at the redhead. The girl hanged around for awhile before having to go back home. The blonde leans back into his head when the door of his room opened and Hans poked his head though. _Ugh, this guy. What does he want now?_ The nurse walked in without his clipboard this time and his perfect smile still on his face.

"How's my favorite patient?" Hans asked pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?" Kristoff asked folding his arms.

"I'm done with all of my rounds so nope. I thought I check up on you one more time before leaving" Hans said plainly.

"You are one weird nurse" Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"That is a first for me. Most people find me very attractive" Hans said running his hand through his hair.

"Meh, I've seen better" Kristoff said shrugging.

"You hurt me. You hurt me right here, Kristoff" Hans said poking his chest where his heart is.

"I'm not into guys"

"That's what most guys said until they met me. I bet that I can change your mind" Hans said smirking.

"I doubt that" Kristoff said frowning.

"We'll see but I'll see you later, Kristoff" Hans said swaying his hips as he leaves.

 _What a weirdo._ Kristoff shakes his head before pulling his blanket over himself and going to sleep. During the night, the blonde tossed and turned in sleep for being too hot. He has this weird dream of someone touching and caressing his skin as the room grew hotter and hotter by the second. Kristoff couldn't tell who was touching him but their hair was very soft as he grips its whoever sucks on. What snaps him out of this dream is a muffled moan. The blonde opens his eyes to see that he was completely naked and Hans with his mouth around his cock.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Kristoff asked shocked.

"I told you that I would convince you that you would into me" Hans said running his hand up and down Kristoff's length.

"F-Fuck, stop t-touching me" Kristoff said throwing his head back.

"Do you really want me to stop? You're pretty hard to me" Hans said giving him a teasing lick.

 _Fuck, I can't think straight. Just because I'm getting a blowjob from a guy doesn't make me gay. This doesn't change anything._ Kristoff grabs the back of Hans' head and pushes him towards his throbbing length. The auburn nurse smirks before engulfing all of the blonde causing him to moan loudly. The green eyed man bobs his head up and down the brown eyed man's dick as the blonde tries to trusts himself further inside of his wet mouth.

Hans holds Kristoff's hips down before removing his work shirt along with his undershirt to reveal washboard abs. He removes his pants and boxers to reveal his rock hard cock. The auburn haired nurse crawls on top of his charge and lined up the blonde's dick with his ass before lowering himself. Kristoff's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his cock disappears into his nurse.

"F-Fuck, you're so f-fucking tight" Kristoff said gripping Hans' hips.

"G-Glad you like. I didn't expect you to be so big but once I'm done with you, you'll never want to go back to woman again" Hans said lifting up his hips.

He slams down on Kristoff's hips causing them both to moan loudly. Hans continues to move his hips up and down on the blonde's length. The ice sculptor trusts his hips upwards to match the auburn nurse's movements before flipped them over so he's on top. He grabs the paler man's leg and throws them over his shoulders before thrusting hard into him. Hans moans as he rubs his hand up and down his seeping length.

"What's my name? Say my name!" Kristoff said glaring at Hans.

"Kristoff" Hans moaned.

"Again. Say my name again. I want to hear it" Kristoff said through gritted teeth.

"Kristoff! Kristoff! Fuck me Kristoff!"

Kristoff leans over and roughly kisses Hans on the lips. His thrusts become harder and faster and their moan become louder. It wasn't log before the auburn haired nurse came all over their stomach causing the blonde to come inside of him. The ice sculptor collapsed on top of the paler man, trying to catch his breath.

"I told you so" Hans said smugly.

"This changes nothing" Kristoff said glaring at Hans.

"Well I plenty of time to change that" Hans said kissing Kristoff of the lips.

Unbeknownst to the two naked man, they caught by a certain couple were giggling on the outside of the room. Anna was a little upset that she lost the bet to her girlfriend but she was willingly to win that money back with 'interest'.

* * *

The End


End file.
